The present invention relates to 2-substituted-11b-aryl-benzo[a]quinolizines and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, as well as the individual optical and geometric isomers thereof, which are pharmacologically active.
11b-Aryl-benzo[a]quinolizines are known. (Kametani et al, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 11, 1023 (1974); Ichiya et al, Heterocycles, 3, 307 (1975); and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,388 and 3,583,976.) However, none of these has substituents in the 2-position.